1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible dual function container/dispenser for storing and dispensing a marinade, and to a method of using the container/dispenser to inject marinade into a comestible workpiece. More particularly, the present hive on relates to a convertible container/dispenser which is easily transformed from a storage configuration to a dispensing configuration. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a convertible container/dispenser having a flexibly compressible wall, which can be flexibly compressed to force marinade outwardly from the container, and to a method of injecting a marinade into a comestible workpiece, using the described container.
2. Description of the Background Art
Marinades are used in the cooking and food preparation arts to infuse flavors and seasonings into a foodstuff before cooking. Marinades are primarily used with meats, fish and poultry. It has been known that foodstuffs can be immersed in a marinade before cooking. It has also been a known practice to inject a liquid marinade into an interior portion of a foodstuff with a specialized marinade injector, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,810 or 3,530,785.
However, the use of this type of known marinade injector normally involves each of the following necessary steps.
1. Obtain or make up a liquid marinade.
2. Check the specialized injector to ensure internal and external cleanliness, and clean if necessary.
3. Transfer the marinade from the vessel in which it is initially stored into the specialized injector to fill the specialized injector with the liquid marinade.
4. Clean up any spillage, as required.
5. Clean any tools (funnels, etc.) used in the transfer operation, as appropriate.
6. Inject the marinade into the food product, as needed.
7. Clean the specialized injector in preparation for its next use.
8. Store the specialized injector until needed again.
It will be observed that the above sequence of steps is relatively complicated and involved, and that it requires a number of cleaning operations.
A number of different containers are known for storing and/or for dispensing fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.286,856, issued in 1986 discloses a bottle having a substantially cylindrical shape, and including collapsible accordion-type side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,810 discloses a marinade injector which resembles a medical syringe, with a needle at one end and a plunger extension at the other end. The device of this reference includes a cylindrical body with smooth sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,785 discloses another marinade dispenser having a cylindrical body with smooth sides, and inside the dispenser body, a movable plunger is attached to a needle, and the needle and plunger move together when pressure is applied to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,788 discloses a compressible plastic container having accordion-type walls, with an injector nozzle housed within the container. The injector nozzle may be extended out and threadably attached to the top of the container when it is ready for use. The side walls of the container may be collapsibly compressed to expel fluid from the container out of the injector nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,745 discloses a collapsible bottle for holding a carbonated beverage. The container of this reference includes an accordion-pleated wall section.
Other devices having accordion-pleated walls are known, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,577, 4,327,782, 4,411,656, 4,753,638, and 5,333,761.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an dual-function storage and dispenser bottle, for use in both storing and dispensing liquid marinades. A need further exists in the art for an improved method of injecting a marinade from a storage container into a comestible workpiece.